spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
UFS Phoenix
Characters on the warship UFS Phoenix *a work in progress —- continue to add key characters... Starship Pilots *Captain Marinol Pantillo: Hero of the Triumvirate War. Captain of premier warship UFS Phoenix. **“not a big man, tanned with Asian features that he claimed went back to someplace called the Philippines. His hair was greying, and he’d been alive for much of the war — one hundred and twenty seven standard Earth years, a very advanced age considering the reflexes required of a warship captain.” *Lieutenant Commander Erik Debogande — starship pilot on UFS Phoenix. 35 yrs old. Smart, cool under pressure, superb pilot, but lacks confidence in Major Thakur’s opinion: “Don’t suggest it to the LC. Kid struggles for confidence as it is.” ‘Kid’, she realised as she said it. He was three years older than her.” (Renegade, ch. 9) **of mixed descent with ancient ancestry somewhere in Africa, probably. Wealthy and influential family. Father Walker. Mother Alice. Sister Lisbeth. Other siblings. Uncle Calvin. Etc. *Commander Suli Shahaim — the eldest officer in a command position Trace had known Suli Shahaim for as long as she’d known anyone on Phoenix . She’d been Lieutenant Shahaim for that time, Captain Pantillo’s ever-reliable Helm, the old-navy term spacers insisted on using for ‘co-pilot’. Shahaim’s reputation was impeccable, and she was known as one of the most personable officers on the ship. Yet she was rarely seen down here in Assembly, because Shahaim was as spacer as they came, a Fleet officer from a long line of Fleet officers, and while her expertise was legendary, it was all ships, stations and performance specifications” (Defiance) *Lieutenant Dufresne, Erik, Suli Shahaim and Draper were the “starship pilots“ on Phoenix bridge officers *Lieutenant Wei Shilu — on coms, legal advisor, etc *Lieutenant Angela Lassa — coms on second shift, an expert on tavalai bureaucracy, laws, etc *Kaspowitz / Kaspo — Navigation. Older than Erik. Tall and lanky. “Bree was no physicist on the level of Kaspowitz, but all bridge crew knew enough that they could teach it in university, at least.” (Defiance) *Lieutenant Geish — on Scan *Second Lieutenant Jiri — on Scan *Keshav Karle — Lieutenant. Arms One. A young man. *Bree Harris — Second Lieutenant. Arms Two various spacers Engineering Department: *Lieutenant’s Rooke - Chief of Engineering. Young but brilliant *Remy Hale - second-in-command of engineering. Erik’s friend. Intimate with Lieutenant Ahmed Alomaim *Petty Officer Kadi - young man in engineering. Hijacked State Department coms on Gomesh with Lieutenant Dale, etc. *Chenkov / Chenk - infiltrated the Kantovan Vault with Command Squad. “Spacer Chenkov did great credit to the entire Phoenix Engineering crew” (KV) *Tomlinski - Chenkov’s friend in Engineering Other Departments: *Spacer Jason / Jace Reddin — midships operations. Badly wounded at Joma Station but rescued by Skah / Furball, Lisbeth, her bodyguard Carla, etc. *Chief Petty Officer Goldman — the ship’s second senior-most enlisted crew. In charge of catastrophic damage to ship. Seventy years in service, cool, composed, at home in space. *Warrant Officer Chau *Warrant Officer Krish “The big dogs who truly ran the ship outside of the bridge, like Chief Petty Officer Goldman and Warrant Officers Chau and Krish...” (Defiance) marine company *Major Thakur - Trace Thankur. Kulina warrior. Zen Buddhist practitioner. Phoenix Company Commander. Ten years in the corps. Recipient of the Liberty Star. Age 32, three years younger than Erik Debogande. Trace Thakur was a little below average height, had ethnicity going back to a more familiar-sounding Earth-place called ‘India’, and was kind of pretty but in no way delicate. Like all marines, she was the product of the best genetic engineering and bio-synthetic augmentations that money could buy. Unlike most marines, she was Kulina, the elite warriors from the world of Sugauli. Among other things, that meant she didn’t drink or gamble, and as far as anyone knew, hadn’t been screwing around either.(Renegade) Major Thakur's Command Squad *Staff sergeant Gideon /Giddy Kono. Staff sergeant Lewis (died). Arime. Jessica Roland (Skah’s friend). Kumar. Terez. Corporal Edward Rael /Cocky (best-looking) Five Platoons: "Phoenix’s marine company had five platoons, forty-four in each, plus Trace’s own Command Squad for two hundred and twenty eight total." (Renegade) Squads and Sections within Platoons: Charlie Platoon One-Three (as the abbreviation had it for First Squad, Third Section of Charlie Platoon) "Trace rated all of her Lieutenants very highly — Dale at the top, for sheer experience, then Crozier, Zhi and Jalawi about equal in the middle, with Alomaim still a little green, but with enormous potential." Alpha Platoon *Lieutenant Ty Dale - Alpha Platoon leader and Phoenix Company's second-in-command after Major Thakur. "Dale was a thirty year veteran, and had an impressive row of medals on his chest" (Renegade) *Sergeant Hall *First Squad: Lester ‘Woody’ Forrest (gentleman, former banker until divorce), Cilian ‘Tricky’ Tong, Peter ‘Spots’ Reddy (headed for jail when joined up), etc. Bravo Platoon *Lieutenant Ahmed Alomaim - youngest of the platoon leaders. Loves engineer Remy Hale. Brice. Cruz. Charlie Platoon *Lieutenant Jalawi/Skeeta - "Of all Trace’s officers, Jalawi was the most frequently amused" *Graf / Eggs - *Lance Corporal Penn of Charlie Platoon, Second Squad, who had been personally escorting Lisbeth when things went bad on Joma Station. He joined at Joma Station with Hoon, Jersey, etc. *Peter Hoon - "A black-clad marine came forward, scarred and weathered, and saluted Trace and Erik. “Master Sergeant Peter Hoon, UFS Walker, UFS Claymore, UFS Five Junctions. Thirty-three years active duty, six years retired, volunteering for service.”(Drysine Legacy) "Sergeant Hoon does play well with others, which is good to know." (Defiance) Delta Platoon *Lieutenant Jasmine Crozier - JC Crozier had been an officer in the marine corps for twelve years, all of them in combat. She’d been posted to Phoenix four years ago, when the previous commander of Delta Platoon had been killed in action. (DL) *Master Sergeant Tim Wong - Crozier's XO *Berg *Corporal Kess Echo Platoon *Lieutenant Chester Zhi - "For simple intellect, Lieutenant Zhi was probably the smartest of platoon commanders...with the rare and alarming habit of reading lots of difficult books and enjoying them. He’d been destined for either high command or a teaching position at the Academy or elsewhere." He has become Stan Romki’s friend and go-to-guy on spiral military history. *Sergeant Kerensky shuttle pilots *PH-1 Lieutenant Hausler - senior pilot, formation leader **copilot ensign Julie Yun *PH-2 destroyed *PH-3 Lieutenant Regan Jersey, rejoined them at Joma Station (DL) **co-pilot ensign Singh, the oldest of Phoenix’s shuttle crew *PH-4 Lieutenant Tif - a Kuhsi pilot with fast reflexes **copilot Ensign Steve Lee AT-7 - a civilian shuttle with varied pilots and copilots other *Lisbeth Debogande: Erik’s younger sister; an engineering graduate and occasional pilot for her family’s civilian shuttle ships. Father Walker. Mother Alice. Other siblings, too. *Jokono - Lisbeth's bodyguard, formerly an investigator for the police and a station security. Old and wise. *Hiro - Lisbeth's bodyguard. Formerly a spy / intelligence officer for Fleet *Carla - Lisbeth's bodyguard. Formerly a marine. *Vijay Khan - Lisbeth's bodyguard. Formerly a marine sergeant. Now, Corporal Vijay Khan is a section leader *Professor Stan / Stanislaus Romki -- expert in historical linguistics and xenolinguistic connections *Tif - Kuhsi. A pilot. Skah's mother. *Skah / Furball -- young Kuhsi boy. Tif's son. Heir to Lord bigwig. Category:Characters